


I can't take this!

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Female reader has been celibate for almost a year. She gets pissy at Sam and Dean because she is frustrated and she keeps seeing them nude everywhere.  (this woman is crazy cause this would not be a problem for me!)





	I can't take this!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, NSFW, lots of cursing

You were in the bathroom brushing your teeth, when Sam walked in totally nude, this wasn’t uncommon anymore. His massive morning wood was on display like a fine time piece in the window at the mall. You knew he would probably just rub it out when he took his shower but damn, his dick looked good. You continued to brush your teeth as your mind wandered thinking about stroking his cock and him fucking you onto the sink counter top. You woke from your daze and said, “I can’t take this!” as you gestured to Sam and walked out of the bathroom.  
When you walked in the main room of the hotel, you saw Dean’s tight bare ass and he turned around before he could put on his underwear wondering about the commotion you caused.

 

“Really?” you yelled at Dean.  
“What is the matter?” Sam asked following you to the next room.   
Shit. They are both naked, how the hell do you explain this to them. “Well you know I haven’t had…umm.”  
“Sex! You haven’t had sex in almost a year.” Dean said finishing your sentence.  
Fuck this, how the hell did he know what I was thinking about. “Thanks Dean!“ you sarcastically said, “Yeah, I haven’t had sex in a while.” You continued agitated.  
“But that’s your choice!” Dean argued. “So don’t take it out on us that you need to get fucked! You could get some any time you want it.”   
“Really, I am trying to focus on hunting instead of getting laid all the damn time, but then Mr. Gigantic Dick comes waking into the bathroom” pointing to Sam, “and fucking Andaconda Cock” pointing to Dean, “are just hanging out there for whole the world to see!”  
Both men just smirked, pleased at their God given appendages. “We have just become way too comfortable around each other.”  
“What like it’s any better for us?“ Sam took a few steps towards you, “With your perfect tits and ass and satin and lace! You look like a fucking Victoria Secret model walking around here.” Sam yelled referencing what you currently had on.  
“At least, I try to cover up!” You said still sexually frustrated.  
“Really! It isn’t all that helpful, Sam, just the other day said, he wanted to fuck you so hard that you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.“ Dean told her.  
“Thanks Dean, now I sound like a perv!”  
“No, I am the perv because I agreed with you and said I would do (Y/N) at the same damn time, dude.“ Both of you looked at Dean perplexed, “What I am trying to say is (Y/N/N) you aren’t the only one who is sexually frustrated around here.” Dean tried to defend his little brother.  
“Fuck, this is impossible!” You yelled.  
“No, it isn’t impossible.” Dean then explained. “How I see it, we have one of two choices. One, we start covering up all the time and live in a fucking monastery or two, we fuck this shit out!” You wondered how long Dean had been thinking about this. He made a valid point, and you had been fantasizing about them.  
“I don’t know Dean that second option seems…” Sam said trying to talk Dean out of having sex with you.  
Before Sam could finish his thought you interrupted, “Dammit! Fuck! I am game! I only need what, an hour, with one or both of you, I don’t care. I don’t need any foreplay or anything, I just need a good dicking.” Both mens’ jaws dropped, that you just agreed and didn’t argue.   
The idea was perfect. One reason why you never hooked up with one or the other is that you cared for both of them. You just could never choose between then. Little shit, like physically, you loved Sam’s long hair but then other times you just wanted to run your hands through Dean’s spikey short hair. Or Sam’s wash board abs would make you weak and then you saw Dean’s small love handles and you wanted to bite into them. A thousand other things came to mind, like Dean had the dirtiest sense of humor and could make you laugh like no one else and Sam could read you like book.   
“Dean, are you in?” You asked.  
“Hell yeah! I’m in!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Sammy, what cha say?” you asked.  
“Umm, it’s just Dean and I have never shared a woman before, especially not a friend.” Sam explained.  
“Well…I-I’ve never fucked two brothers before at the same time.” You told him.  
“Your word choice was rather specific.” Sam said.  
“Shit, Sam,” you laughed, “I didn’t think you’d catch that.”   
“Wait, what!?” Dean asked.  
“She just said, she has fucked two brothers separately and two dudes at the same time. Am I right?” Sam explained.  
“Fuck!” you said loudly.  
“Really!?” Dean exclaimed.  
“What like you two fuckers haven’t had sisters before?” You accused.  
Both brothers looked at each other and raised their eyebrows in some weird attempt to mentally communicate with each other. Dean raised his hand, “I have!”  
“Well… I dated and had sex with two cousins in high school” Sam admitted.  
“Same fucking thing! And I know you two have been with two women at the same time.” You pointed out.  
“Yeah, yeah.” They said in almost unison.  
“So basically we are all a bunch of whores in this room. Are we doing this or what?” You asked.  
“Right now?” Sam asked back.  
“Yeah, now! I am fucking turned on! You guys looked like you are ready to go.“ As the three of you argued, you couldn’t help but notice that their normal morning wood turned into a raging hard-on. “Let’s do this!” You replied.   
No one argued, there was no turning back now, the three of you walked closer together until you were able to touch. You reached up and kissed Sam gingerly making sure he was ok with the situation. Dean was sliding his hands over your waist, his dick grazed over your red satin lace panties. You turned your focus to Dean, you cupped his face and deeply kissed him pushing your tongue past his lips as you started to stoke Dean’s cock. He moaned into your mouth, Sam began rubbing his member into your side. You reached to massage Sam’s dick as well. You had both mens’ huge penises in your hands and this was really happening. You looked down admiring how big they really were. Normally, you tried to look away but now you had the opportunity to take it all in. Dean’s was long, almost nine inches, and the perfect thickness. Sam’s was longer, by a hair, a full nine inches. You wanted to whip out a measuring tape and compare just for fun. Mental side note for later, you thought. Sam’s was the thickest, like the base of Coke bottle. The thought of both of them in you and it made you little nervous, like Dean said, you hadn’t had sex in almost a year, ten months to be exact and now you were about to have a threesome with your two best friends and their fucking enormous cocks. The last Devil’s threeway you had, the men were definitely more on the average size, so this was going to be interesting.  
You continued to switch between kissing the two handsome hunters. Dean sensed your tension, “You ok?”  
“Yeah, it has been awhile and you are my friends.”  
“It has been awhile for us two.” Sam piped up.   
“We really just want to make you feel good, we don’t want to hurt you.” Dean said referencing earlier comments. You knew you were in good hands. The boys were more than generous lovers, you had been hearing the cries of pleasure through motel walls for years.   
Dean moved towards your back now, he undid your matching red push up bra, while Sam kissed down your torso pulling down your string bikini panties. Dean cupped your breasts as he ran his thumbs over your nipples. Sam had gotten on his knees and commenced licking into your folds. “Oh Sam! Dean!” You moaned.  
Dean asked, “You like that, we have just got started. Wait, until we really get going.” You moaned loudly. Dean began roughly kissing into your neck as he gripped you tightly from behind. His stubble rubbed into your soft skin as he worshipped your back with kisses. He rubbed his index finger over a scar on your back, that you had gotten over three years ago.  
“You remember that one?” as you looked over your shoulder asking about the scar.  
“I sure do, we thought you were done for. There was so much blood that night, you scared the shit out of us. Sammy had to stitch you up and all we could do was wait for you to come back to us.” Dean remembered. Kissing the scar as to make the pain go away again. His hands were gentle and calming.  
Sam’s tongue was working overtime, he wasn’t focused on you clit but more your entrance. He was prepping you for both of them. He slid two fingers in, then three. It was electric, he stopped licking and just kissed your stomach as he watched your face explore different levels of ecstacy.  
“I am going to do something and it’s going to feel different.” Sam told you. Dean held on to your waist to brace you, his dick rubbed against you back. You lifted your arms to hold on to Dean’s neck and shoulders better. Sam put a fourth finger in you and then balled a fist and gently pushed in.  
“Holy shit Sam!” You winced as you cried out. The pressure was almost too much.  
“I can stop, if you want?” He asked.  
“No, no, keep going!” As you calmed yourself.  
He continued to press slowly and carefully, he did his best not to cause any discomfort but his hand and arm were just so large. It was the weirdest sensation and didn’t feel very sexy, it was more clinical than anything else but it was a necessary part of the process. You loved how Sam was respecting your body enough to help stretch you before the deed.  
You started to think about how sexy Sam’s muscular shoulders were and how you’d love to rub the tension out of them. You heard Dean’s deep, warm voice in your ear. He smelled so good and his hot breath on your neck relaxed you so much you didn’t even notice what Sam was doing. You looked down and saw that almost his whole arm was inside of you.  
“Wow, like a champ!” Dean whispered in your ear. He continued to kiss your neck and reassuring you.  
“Whoa! Sam!” You felt him open his hand inside of you, then he wiggled his fingers. “Sam! Ahhh!” You jolted, looking down at him, he just smiled back. The satisfaction that spread across your face kept Sam going.   
“Do you want me to continue?”  
“Fuck! Sam! Yes!” You groaned as you slightly turned to kissed Dean.  
“You look so beautiful!” Dean told you.  
“Oh God! Sam!”   
Dean grabbed your breasts against.   
“Don’t stop guys!”  
“Oh we won’t” Sam replied with a smile. He licked in to your clit and rolled his tongue. You bucked your hips forward and your whole body tensed up.  
“Sam! Sam! I-I’m I’m going to…”  
You heard Dean say, “I gotcha. Just let go, baby girl, you deserve it!” Those words made your body relax again, it didn’t take long before your walls clinched and you orgasmed on Sam’s arm.  
Sam made sure that you were done and then he stood up and kissed your stomach and chest. You stood there silent and in a post-orgasmic stupor. Sam walked to the bathroom to wash his hand.  
Finally you said, “Guys that was awesome! I know I said no foreplay but wow!” you panted.Your legs were barely working as they quivered while Dean guided you to the bed to sit down.  
“That was so fun! I don’t think I have seen you relax that much in a long time.” Sam told you as he kissed you back onto the bed.  
You were still panting and out of breath when Dean joined you two laying down. They rubbed their cocks into your sides as the three of you continued to kissed. “Are you ok?“ Dean asked, as you kissed into his mouth, “I want to, but if you need some time or if you want to do this later, I promise we will understand.” Dean told you.   
Both, you and Sam, looked up at Dean like had lost his mind, this was his fucking idea. “Are you kidding, Dean? That was intense but want the two of you. I want all of you!” You kissed him deeper. Sam started to suck in your hard nipple, you moaned loudly in Dean’s mouth. Dean kissed down your chest until he found his way to your other nipple. Both mens’ techniques were equally satisfying but so different. Dean stroked his dick, while he played your breast like an instrument. Sam continued to rut into your thigh.  
“I need you both now!” You ordered. “We need condoms and lube!” Dean shot you a pouty look as he moved from the bed. You knew he wanted to ride you bareback. “Dean, we just determined that we’re all whores. We have to wear condoms.” You laughed. “Plus I am not interested in having a Maury moment.” You laughed even harder this time.  
“What?! No, ‘Are you the father or are you the uncle?’ I think Maury would love us.” Dean laughed as he pulled out a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube from his duffel bag. He held them up like a prize won at a carnival. The whole room laughed at the absurd truth of the situation. “Honestly (Y/N/N), you would make a great Winchester mom!” Dean continued.  
“Agreed.” Sam concurred. You blushed, at that moment, you realized that this was not some ‘one time’ thing. This, this might be real. Both of them thought about you being a mom to their kids one day. You didn’t want to get too cheesy, this was all about sex, you changed the tone from serious back to kinky. “So boys, how do you want me?” You said in a sultry voice as you spread across the bed. Their dicks glistened in the light from all the lube as they walked towards the bed.  
“This is all about you, what will be comfortable for you, baby?” Sam replied.   
You thought about it for a second, then you grabbed three extra pillows from the other bed and propped them in the center of the bed against the headboard. “Sam, you lay there.” You ordered.   
“Yes, ma'am!” Sam said with a smile, you tried not to giggle at how damn cute he was.  
Sam positioned himself half sitting up on the bed. He rubbed his dick to make him even harder. You moved back on the bed and straddled him, Dean watched from the edge of the bed giving you time to situate yourself. You kissed into Sam pushing your tongue deep in his mouth, you rubbed your tongue across his teeth. “I just wanted to kiss you some more, baby, before we got started.” You flipped your body around and rubbed your ass against his huge hard cock. “Will this be ok?” You asked. He just nodded as you kneeled and sank your pussy into his thick dick. He filled you like no one else, and then you would add Dean as well. You weren’t sure what you had gotten yourself into but so far you liked it. “Sam!” You moaned.  
“(Y/N), oh God you are still so tight!” He continued.   
You started to ride Sam, a little, just to warm up. You smiled at Dean as you fucked into his little brother. Reverse cowgirl was always fun you thought “You two are so fucking hot!” Dean told you.   
“Dude, I don’t know if there is room for you.” Sam told him as he placed his hands on your ass. You thought Sam maybe right but you couldn’t leave out Dean.  
“Don’t be silly! He can work his way in. Now come here handsome.” You pulled Dean towards you, “Fuck me, fuck me good and hard Dean Winchester!” You commanded. “Yes, Ma'am!” He agreed, kinda mocking Sam from earlier. He crawled on to the bed, Sam spread his legs to make room for Dean. Dean kissed you forcefully, his tongue explored your mouth as you rode Sammy. Then, Dean kneeled as well and nudged his head into your opening, you stopped fucking into Sam so he could line himself up.   
“Dean!” You moaned again. “I need more!” He held on to you as he slowly pushed into you. He let out a low deep growl once he was in.  
“Dude, that feels so weird.” Sam said.  
“Tell me about it. Weird but good!” Dean replied.  
“Enough talking boys. More fucking!” You instructed.  
“Yes, Ma'am!” They said in unison.  
“You are so hot when you are bossy.” Dean uttered in your ear as he started to slam his dick in and out of your pussy.  
You leaned back on Sam as much as you could, you wanted to feel his chest against you. You just wanted to feel both of them. You grabbed Dean’s ass, as you turned to kiss into Sam’s mouth, you missed as you drug your tongue across his face. Dean’s legs were extended now this allowed him more leverage to play with. He started to slow down and take his time with you. Everyone was moaning and letting it all manner of sounds and praises.  
“Dean, Dean!” Sam said patting him on the shoulder. “You wanna try and cum together?”  
“Yeah! Yeah!” Dean’s eye grew wide as he moaned.  
That was the best idea ever. You sat up to have more control to ride into both hunters as they thrusted. “Oh God Guys!” You screamed as you held onto Dean hard. “Fuck!”   
“Almost there baby!” Dean moaned.  
“Me too!” Sam yelled.   
The three of you fucked so hard into each other, you came first, followed by Sam and Dean at relatively same time.  
You were speechless and exhausted when you were done.   
“How was that baby?” Sam whispered in your ear, as you leaned back on Sam with both men still inside of you. “Wonderful, just wonderful, like fucking Christmas!” You exclaimed.  
You all just laughed as you relaxed into each other's embrace. Dean finally moved out of you and Sam helped you off of him. They both grabbed tissues from the bathroom and removed their condoms. Your heard laughter and talking coming from the other room. The tension that had been there for weeks was finally gone. The brothers joined you back in bed for the next hour as you kissed and held each other.  
Finally someone spoke up, “We love you! You know that, right?” Dean confessed.  
It was a surprise for him to say that first, you thought maybe Sammy or you would break down in a few days or weeks but not Dean, not so soon. You looked to Sam to see if he was in agreeance with Dean.   
“Sure do (Y/N). We have always loved you!” Sam kissed into you.  
You felt tears well up, and your lip quiver.   
“What’s a matter baby?” Sam asked. It wasn’t normal for you to get emotional and start crying, you were so tough, but with them, your walls came tumbling down.  
“I am sorry! It's-It’s just, I love you both so much.” You sobbed. “Oh, come here honey.” Dean held you while Sam rubbed your back. “We aren’t going anywhere. I know our first time together wasn’t under ideal circumstances. I wished we hadn’t fought but now that we have you, baby, I promise we aren’t letting go.”  
His words had such a soothing effect on you. The three of you feel asleep in each other’s arms, you were theirs and they were yours.


End file.
